moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bully: Scholarship Edition The Movie
'''Bully: Scholarship Edition '''is the movie based on video game where After getting dropped off at Bullworth Academy by his mother and her new husband, Jimmy Hopkins (Gerry Rosenthal) meets with the school's principal, Dr. Crabblesnitch, who urges him to "keep his nose clean". He is soon befriended by senior Gary Smith (Peter Vack) and freshman Peter "Pete/Petey" Kowalski (Matt Bush). Assuming the role of mentor, Gary introduces Jimmy to Bullworth's various "cliques": the Bullies, Nerds, Preppies, Greasers, and Jocks. At first, the two boys work together to try and assert their dominance over the cliques. However, Gary, who appears to suffer from a god complex, eventually betrays Jimmy by pitting him against Russell Northrop (Cody Melton), the leader of the Bullies, in an underground fight. Jimmy beats Russell and forces him to stop picking on his fellow students, to which the latter agrees. With this, Jimmy befriends Russell and earns the respect of the Bullies. Eager to expand his control, Jimmy turns his attention to the Preppies. Just as he begins to win them over, Gary tricks them into turning against him. In response, Jimmy signs up for a boxing tournament hosted by the Preppies' leader, Derby Harrington (John Lavelle). Though he wins, the Preppies refuse to accept defeat and gang up on him, resulting in a massive fight that ends with Jimmy declaring himself the new leader. With the Preppies subdued, Jimmy then sets out to conquer their rivals, the Greasers. Johnny Vincent (Rocco Rosanio), their leader, asks Jimmy to help him expose an affair between his girlfriend Lola Lombardi (Phoebe Strole), and Gord Vendome (Andrew Gehling), a member of the Preppies. This angers the Preppies, so to get them back onside, Jimmy spray paints Preppy graffiti in Greaser territory, which angers them. After Gary tips Johnny off on Jimmy's growing closeness with Lola, he sets an ambush for him in a scrapyard. With Petey's help, Johnny is defeated and the Greasers recognize Jimmy as their superior. During this chapter, Jimmy also helps out a homeless man who pretends to be Santa Claus. Determined to bring peace to Bullworth, Jimmy moves to take over the Jocks, who are considered to be the most powerful of the cliques. To beat them, Jimmy works to gain the trust of the Nerds and their leader, Earnest Jones (Jesse Tendler). After fighting his way to the Nerds' hideout in the Observatory, Jimmy defeats Earnest in a fight, and enlists his help in ruining the Jocks' reputation. The Nerds get Jimmy to take inappropriate pictures of the school's head cheerleader, Mandy Wiles (Elena Franklin), and the pictures are spread around town, embarrassing Mandy. Jimmy decides to cover the pictures around town out of sympathy to Mandy. The Jocks attack the Nerds' hideout in retaliation, and Jimmy fights them off. After the drama dies down, the Nerds reveal a plan to sabotage the Jocks' big home game and Jimmy does all of the hard work, embarrassing not just the Jocks, but also the cheerleaders and the school mascot. Humiliated, the Jocks and their leader, Ted Thompson (Alex Cendese), challenge Jimmy to a fight in the school's football field, which they subsequently lose. With the cliques united under Jimmy's rule, peace is restored to Bullworth and Jimmy, who basks in his newfound glory, is well respected by everyone. Secretly, Gary convinces the cliques to pressure Jimmy to vandalize Bullworth's town hall. When he returns from doing so, he finds that Gary has orchestrated a series of dangerous and destructive pranks throughout the school; the library, where the Nerds hang out, is filled with rats; the Jocks' gymnasium is set on fire; Johnny is dragged off to a mental institution after his anger management problems are triggered; and the Preppies' boxing trophies are stolen. Believing Jimmy's lack of leadership led to these incidents, the Cliques - with the exception of the Bullies - turn on him. The final straw occurs when Gary informs Crabblesnitch of Jimmy's vandalising the town hall, which leads to his expulsion from Bullworth Academy. Jimmy initially accepts defeat, but Petey urges him to fight back and take on Gary. Learning that the pranks were orchestrated by the "Townies", a group of former Bullworth students who have turned to Gary for revenge against the school, Jimmy seeks help from Townie member Zoe Taylor (Molly Fox), by helping her get revenge on predatory Bullworth gym teacher Mr. Burton, who got her expelled when she accused him of sexually harassing her. Zoe tells him that the Townie leader, Edgar Munsen (Jan Milewicz), is holed up in the Blue Skies Industrial Park. Jimmy and Russell (his only remaining ally) then ram their way through the entrance to the Townies' main hideout, and while Russell distracts the police and Zoe keeps the other Townies occupied, Jimmy sneaks inside and confronts Edgar. After beating him, he explains Gary's deception, and Edgar offers him Townie support. Zoe arrives with news that Gary and his followers have taken Crabblesnitch hostage, sparking a full-blown war between the cliques. The Townies and Russell help Jimmy neutralize the clique leaders, giving him an opening to enter the main building and chase Gary to the roof. Gary taunts Jimmy, claiming that he will win no matter what. Jimmy tackles him over the side and the two end up falling through the roof of Crabblesnitch's office. Once freed, he has Gary expelled and fires Mr. Burton for his actions against Zoe. He allows Jimmy and Zoe to return to Bullworth, and appoints Petey as head boy, replacing the now expelled Gary. As his friends and allies cheer on, Jimmy shares a kiss with Zoe. Cast * All Episodes with Featured Stages & Bosses *Chapter 1: Making New Friends and Enemies *Chapter 2: Rich Kid Blues *Chapter 3: Love Makes the World Go Around *Chapter 4: A Healthy Mind is a Healthy Body and Other Lies *Chapter 5: The Fall and Rise of Jimmy Hopkins, Aged 15 *Chapter 6: Endless Summer Category:Games Movies Category:Rockstar Games